Devices for providing auxiliary connection between a skier's hand or glove and the grip of a ski pole when the skier releases the grip are well-known. Their purpose has generally been to prevent inadvertent loss of the ski pole while skiing or during a fall, and to provide a convenient method for keeping the poles close at hand while the skier is adjusting equipment or otherwise performing some task with the hands during which it is impractical to maintain a grip on the poles. They also have served to some degree to enhance the skier's control of the poles while skiing.
One of the oldest and most common methods for providing such a connection has been to connect a circular strap to the ski pole grip which the skier loops over his wrist and hand. Another known device is the saber-type grip in which the grip itself is provided with a semi-rigid knuckle bow, eliminating the need for a strap.
Another approach has been to provide an interlocking connection between the ski pole grip and the ski glove itself, such that when the ski pole grip is released by the skier it remains attached directly to the glove. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,121 to Kassal et al. in which a short, straight strap extends rearwardly from the top end of the ski pole grip to engage a mating strip on the top or back of the glove in a hook-and-loop connection. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that upward pressure on the pole tends to disengage the connection between the grip and the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,632 to Lewis discloses a ski glove having a strap connected to the wrist portion of the glove and extending upwardly to a point near the tip of the thumb. The strap has an eyelet formed in the end which snaps on an anchor pin mounted on the top end of the ski pole grip to provide a connection between the glove and the pole. The position of the snap and anchor pin near the tip of the thumb and forefingers allows for a quick release using the ends of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,703 and 3,218,089 to Marchand disclose a snap-type connector formed in a web between the thumb and forefinger for attachment to an anchor element mounted on the top end of the ski pole grip. A second snap-type connector is formed adjacent the first to permit the connection of two poles to the webbing, for example when riding a chairlift. Marchand also discloses an alternate arrangement in which the connectors are formed in a strap connected to the wrist of the glove and extending upward to a point adjacent the tip of the thumb, similar to the system in the above-described patent to Lewis.
I have found that while skiing, and particularly during competitive skiing, it is highly desirable to maintain the ski pole grip in a proper, natural grasping position with respect to the glove and hand when the grip is released by the skier. This eliminates time-consuming fumbling for the grip to reposition it once it has been released.
I have also found it desirable to provide a connection between the glove and the ski pole grip which is not disengaged, and is in fact strengthened, by upward pressure on the pole with respect to the glove.
Additionally, the teaching of the well-known "pole plant" technique has been superseded in many professional ski schools by the "pole touch", in which the pole is pivoted outwardly during the initiation phase of a turn, rather than planted forcefully into the snow. There is a preferred swing angle or pivot plane relative to the skier's hand, approximately bisecting the V between thumb and forefinger with the pivot point substantially at the intersection of the V. It is therefore important to ensure proper pivot action between the glove and the ski pole grip while maintaining the connection between them.
It is also important in a glove/grip connection system to transfer the forces encountered while skiing primarily to the wrist/palm area and the base thumb area. This allows greater comfort, pushing performance and reduced wear on the glove shell.
The above objects are equally advantageous in cross-country skiing, where the typical push-off method involves releasing the ski pole itself and applying the pushing force to the strap connecting the skier's wrist to the pole.
The above-described prior art glove/grip connecting systems are not capable of performing as I have found to be desirable. For example, they lack the strength to withstand the considerable upward shock of the pole relative to the glove. None of the prior art systems positions or maintains the ski pole grip in proper grasping position relative to the glove when the grip is released by a skier, their flexible nature and connection to the top end of the grip permitting the grip to drop well below the position in which it can easily be regrasped by the skier once released. Also, none of the prior art systems recognizes the need for a preferred swing angle and pivot point at the V of thumb and forefinger, all permitting relatively sloppy side-to-side, non-directional swaying of the pole and grip relative to the glove when the skier relaxes the grip for a "pole touch".